Stray Bullets 2
Stray Bullets #2: "Victimology" ISSUE DETAILS * Page Count: 33 Pages * Print Release Date: April 1995 * Digital Release Date: 17 December 2013 STORY DETAILS * Date: Summer 1977 / September 1977 / October 1977 * Main Character: Spanish Scott / Virginia Applejack 'SYNOPSIS' Summer 1977, Baltimore: '''Outside a cinema mobsters Manny and Spanish Scott are waiting. As they wait, Manny asks Scott what he knows about Harry, a new guy working for their boss Lonnie. Manny reveals that he has been watching Harry and that Harry has been fixing horse races for his own profit without telling Lonnie. As the cinema lets out, the conversation turns to that summer's biggest blockbuster, Star Wars. Manny talks about his love for the film but Scott appears entirely ignorant of it. Across the street one young cinema goer named Virginia Applejack clearly loves Star Wars too, recreating her favourite scenes. Virginia has been taken to see her favourite film by her sister Jill, who appears to have done so largely as an excuse to meet up with her boyfriend. As Jill and her boyfriend talk, Virginia's attention is drawn to what is happening across the street... Georgie, the man Scott and Manny were waiting for, has arrived, and he looks scared to see the pair of mobsters. Manny leads Georgie into an alleyway and begins beating and berating him for "fucking up". Scott hands Manny a stick and Manny proceed to beat Georgie to death. Once he has finished, Scott tells Manny that Manny should have informed Lonnie of his suspicions about Harry sooner, and then proceeds to stab Manny to death. As he stabs Manny Scott reveals that he now works for Harry, that Harry is sleeping with Lonnie's girlfriend, and that he's seen Star Wars many times and loves it. As he is leaving the alleyway Scott sees a wide-eyed Virginia across the street - she has seen everything. Scott simply lifts a bloodied finger to his lips and says "shhhhhh." Virginia is shocked and is only brought back to reality when Jill, who has said goodbye to her boyfriend, drags Virginia off to their car to drive home. When they return Virginia is still traumatised and runs upstairs, ignoring her parents. Jill follows her sister, more worried what Virginia might reveal about her boyfriend than out of any real concern for her sister. When Virginia finally reveals what she witnessed, Jill replies cooly that the best approach is to forget about it and never tell anyone what she saw. '''October 4th, 1977: At school it is clear that Virginia is thought of as a bit of a weirdo by her classmates, and is bullied, most notably by a boy named Kevin. Goaded beyond endurance, Virginia stabs Kevin with her pencil and, it is implied, bites her teacher's hand when she tries to restrain Virginia. Virginia's parents are called into the school. Her mother is mortified by her daughter's behaviour, and paranoid but her farther is supportive, and advises Virginia to knee bullies between the legs next time instead of stabbing them. October 31st, 1977: At Halloween Virginia is dressed in a ghost costume and is taken trick or treating by Jill. The pair work their way through the neighbourhood, but eventually Jill leaves her sister. Virginia continues to trick or treat but is ambushed by Kevin and his friends, who are also dressed up for Halloween. The boys chase Virginia into the woods and beat her. Kevin pulls out a knife and cuts Virginia's face. The blood startles the other boys and Virginia begins to fight back with great ferocity. Eventually one of the boys hits Virginia around the back of the head with his toy rifle knocking her out. Scared that they might have killed her, the boys run off leaving an unconscious Virginia alone in the woods. NOTES * This issue establishes that Harry, the crime boss mentioned in issue #1, started out working for previous crime boss Lonnie. * It also implies that Harry's reign as the main crime boss in Baltimore lasts at least 20 years. * This issue marks the debut of Kevin, the boy who bullies Virginia. Kevin plays a larger role in the "HiJinks & Derring-Do" storyline. * This issue also marks the debut of Leon, the African-American kid that Virginia talks to this issue. Leon's name is first mentioned in issue #31, and he also plays a larger role in the "HiJinks & Derring-Do" storyline. Previous Issue Stray Bullets #1 Next Issue Stray Bullets #3 Category:Issues